


can I make it any more obvious (what more can I say)

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Misgendering, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: The straights are at it again.





	can I make it any more obvious (what more can I say)

Lila is leaning up into Catherine's personal space, cooing Catherine's legal name in a sultry voice; Catherine is edging backwards with a slight smile that Lila won't notice is nervous, but Lila is pressing forward and in a moment will have her up against the wall (Chatonne Noire _hates_ feeling boxed in) and Marinette cannot _watch_ this. She fixes her gaze on the library door some meters past them and walks straight forward as though she has somewhere to be and notices no obstacles; she legitimately doesn't notice people in her path often enough that she can get away with mowing over Lila like this basically as often as she damn well pleases as long as she babbles enough apologies after.

While Lila's snarling at Marinette, Catherine slips away.

* * *

Catherine slides back into Mme. Bustier's classroom after lunch: Marinette's already in her seat behind Catherine's, nose firmly inserted in a slim poetry volume, but Marinette knows she's here and Catherine knows she knows.

There's a folded note waiting on Catherine's desk, the upwards side without salutation and signed only by a lip print in the same vivid scarlet as Ladybug's armor—it could be (often has been, but the hue is never right) from any of the people who look at her and see only the reserved, respectful, responsible (and _oh_ so distantly, sweetly, unattainably romantic) young man her father raised. Inside is a sketch of a black kitten, who this time is wearing a green bow for a collar and unraveling a ball of soft blue yarn; it means _chérie_ and _chatonne_ and _minette_ (which is not a double entendre ~~yet~~ ) and all the things they dare not say.

**Author's Note:**

> ([It is absolutely a double entendre](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/minette#French).)
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
